happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Carpal Tunnel of Love
Josh approaches a bus stop where Stacy sits alone. The two lock eyes, and it's love at first sight. Josh sits down and slides over to put his arm around Stacy, but unbeknownst to him Wooly has sat down between the two. Saddened by his missed opportunity, Josh brightens up when he sees Superspeed nearby, trimming a large bush with flowers growing out of it. Josh runs over and grabs two flowers, irritating a bee that was about to land on one of them. Josh tries to give the flowers to Stacy, but Wooly's hay fever acts up and he sneezes, destroying the flowers. Meanwhile, Superspeed has finished trimming the bush into the shape of a heart. Unfortunately, the enraged bee from earlier flies around Superspeed's head and stings him in the eye, causing it to swell up badly. The bus arrives and Josh, Stacy, and Wooly get on. While Wooly sits next to Stacy, Josh sadly sits by himself. He gets an idea, however, and draws a heart on a sheet of paper. When he tries to give it to Stacy, Wooly unknowingly grabs the paper and blows his nose on it. He tosses the snot-covered paper out of the bus and it hits Cheesy, riding a motor scooter, in the face. This causes him to lose control of his vehicle and crash into a truck full of pipes, where he is impaled in numerous places on his body. The bus pulls up to a small diner and the three get out. They enter the building, with Superspeed following behind them. Wooly, not realizing Superspeed is there, closes the door, accidentally catching Superspeed's swelled up eye in the door. He falls down outside, while his eye becomes detached and flies into a tub of ice cream which Elliott, a waiter at the cafe, approaches with an ice cream scoop. Josh and Stacy gaze longingly into each others eyes while the Fall Out Boy band members (in Happy Tree Friends form) enter the diner. Josh and Stacy are about to share their first kiss, when Elliott puts an ice cream float between the two of them. They laugh it off and start drinking from two straws. They spit out the drink however, and the carbonation clears to reveal that both straws have been stuck into Superspeed's severed eye. Horrified, Josh pushes the glass off the table and the eye rolls onto the floor. Wooly, who is walking by at the moment, accidentally steps on Superspeed's eye and panics upon seeing the blood under his foot. He runs out of the building, killing Superspeed when he slams the door open on him. Wooly spots a tow truck parked nearby and climbs in. He accidentally puts the truck in reverse and crashes into the diner. He then puts the truck in drive and takes off. Unfortunately, the hook of the truck gets stuck to a ceiling fan and the cable becomes taut, slicing Elliott in half as he walks over it. The building starts to get dragged away by the tow truck as it moves, running over and decapitating the members of Fall Out Boy. Josh and Stacy run away from the approaching wall of the building, in an effort to avoid a similar fate. Wooly, meanwhile, gets stung in the eye by the agitated bee from before, causing him to crash his vehicle into the truck of pipes Cheesy crashed into earlier. Wooly appears dazed, but relatively uninjured from the crash. He soon finds, however, that the cable of the truck has wrapped around his head and ears. To make matters worse, it starts retracting back into the truck. Wooly tries to get his head free from the cable, and in his struggles he steps on the gas pedal, causing the wheels to start spinning and launching one of the pipes away behind the truck. At this time, Josh and Stacy exit the cafe and look lovingly at each other. Before anything can happen, though, they're both impaled through the head by the pipe launched by the truck and fly off screen.Wooly, on the other hand, is finally decapitated when he's unable to remove the tow truck's cable from his head. We see Josh impaled on the pipe (which is sticking out of his mouth), which is sticking to a tree. Stacy's body slides down the pipe, also having been impaled through the mouth by the pipe. As the episode ends, the two finally kiss when their lips touch. Lyrics See here. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Music Videos